This invention generally relates to selectively actuable switches for completing selected electrical conductive paths in a keyboard apparatus. Specifically, this invention relates to a keyboard switch assembly having opposing inclined leaf spring members as a biasing mechanism for a keytop which is configured to cause selective engagement of contact members upon manual actuation of the keytop. The contact members are disposed in a diaphragm type contact assembly between the leaf springs in registration with the actuating keytop.
Keyboards having switch assemblies for selectively interconnecting electrical circuits are used in electronic calculators and the like. However, prior art devices have certain disadvantages such as complexity due to a large number of parts and the resulting high production cost. A further disadvantage of prior art devices is the bulkiness of the keyboard switch assembly. Still other disadvantages of the prior art include lack of tactile feedback as well as the lack of adjustability in the amount of force required to depress the individual switches.